No Longer Alone
by hiei1317
Summary: Sasuke doesn't see his training with Orochimaru going very far, and runs away, but doesn't get far. What will happen when he is brought back to face the snake? Rating for some violence and for those who aren't crazy over shounenai and for over angstines


Anyways, for some reason I really felt this urge to write a pairing with these two, so I did... idk y, I just did... so don't blame me, the little voice in my head made me!

O, and this is my first story I ever wrote completely third person that I wasn't forced to do so because of guidlines or teachers, so let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: i do not own these people, only the idea for the story

* * *

Sasuke was never afraid of snakes, especially not the one that now stands in front of him.

Orochimaru is pacing in front of the boy, and Sasuke is just watching, nothing more, no movement except with his eyes. He doesn't have to move his head to follow the snake's movement; the small room had little pacing room. Suddenly a cough wracks Sasuke's body and a drop of blood hits the floor before he can raise his hand to catch the rest.

Sasuke _had_ tried to escape, he _had_ managed to get out of the snake's lair, but from there he didn't make it far. He made it what he estimated to be two miles before he had guards at his back and another three before they stopped him for good. He had fought. They had done everything they could to stop him. He had nearly died, and he knows it. He knows they only kept him alive so they didn't die by Orochimaru's hands. He knows he's lucky, and is thankful.

Another cough and Orochimaru halts, standing above Sasuke, letting the little droplets of blood splatter the bottom of his long, white robe. This scene is all too familiar to him, and his mind wanders to his last to-be-body, Kimimaro. Though the option is gone, he still longs for the Kaguya clan's power. Glancing over at his new to-be-body, an Uchiha, he knows he can settle for this instead.

He kneels in front of the Uchiha and emotionlessly states, "You're going to live. You're lucky. Why did you run away?"

Sasuke doesn't lift his head, doesn't want to give away anything with his eyes, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

The Uchiha, as the name implies, remains stoic, and stubbornly replies, "There's no way you could ever understand."

"You underestimate what I've lived through, boy," Sasuke confirms with every moment how the man in front of him must be part snake, the way his "s" in "underestimate" is sibilant, the tongue that winds its way out of his mouth every time he speaks.

The said tongue he now watches as he coughs, as it laps a little bit of blood off of his cheek, "I still won't tell you."

The tongue violently wraps around Sasuke's neck, "You _will_ tell me, boy, whether you want to or not!"

"You already know!" Sasuke spits blood onto the snakes face, and Orochimaru recoils, angered, "I've told you a million times, I _have_ to beat my brother. I'm an avenger, I'm not meant to be here."

"I'm training you," Orochimaru stands again.

"Really? I've been here a month and you haven't done a damn thing."

"I will then."

"When?" red starts to bleed into the Uchiha's eyes.

Orochimaru drops to his knees in front of the young Uchiha, "When I know where to start with you. I've watched you train, and I've been assessing how well you fight, I'm deciding on where to start in your training."

A sneer from the younger one, "Give me your worst."

A grin from the older one, "I intend to."

The two stare at each other for a moment, before Sasuke speaks again, "Stop wasting my time."

"I'm not wasting your time, you've been training quite well."

"I'm not learning anything."

"You're learning patience, the key to anything, _especially_ revenge, is patience."

"This coming from the one that nearly destroyed Konoha," Sasuke snaps.

"This coming from the one that has waited years for his revenge," Orochimaru nearly screams back, "Don't you dare lower me or my actions down to nothing, you child!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"You want to stop being called a child? A boy?" Orochimaru leans so close that his breath runs hot over Sasuke's lips, "Stop acting like one."

Sasuke thinks about this, with the hot and moist breath of the snake passing across his lips. He doesn't really know how to act older. He knows how to ignore others, and seem older, but he doesn't understand how to _act_ older. There is one thing that he knows is a mile marker to growing older, though, since he heard about it all the time from the others at school, and even from Sakura. A mile marker to growing up is your first kiss.

He looks up at the snake, pondering the position that they are in and the moment the snake hesitates in pulling back, Sasuke takes his chance and claims the snake's lips.

As Sasuke's eyes close, Orochimaru's snap open, attentive. Of all the things he had been expecting from the Uchiha (hate, retaliation, violence, or more) he never once thought that anything like this could happen. The very idea of kissing this boy is preposterous. In a world where you need hate to continue living, there is no room for silly emotions.

With the still frozen Orochimaru in front of him, looking so tempting through this confusing haze, Sasuke inches forward, toward the snake, seeming like a beast himself. When Orochimaru doesn't react, he even goes so far as to bring his hand up behind the snake's neck crushing them together.

As the younger one's lips caress Orochimaru's, Orochimaru doesn't feel like stopping this, doesn't want to lose the little compassion he had received in the longest of times. Eyes sliding shut, the snake allows the boy to kiss him, but will not take the kiss unless he is the dominant force.

Keeping his crippled hands at his sides, Orochimaru uses simply the fact that he is taller to overtake the younger boy. Crushing Sasuke with sheer size, forcing his snake tongue into the boy's mouth. Sasuke gasps, and Orochimaru takes the instant to relish in the sweet taste of the deepest caverns of the boys mouth before Sasuke bites down on his tongue, a warning, so soft, but still painful on the sensitive area. Orochimaru's tongue instantly recoils, and Sasuke takes his chance to force both of his hands on the snake's shoulders, forcing them straight up and down, parallel, nothing touching save their mouths and Sasuke's light grasp on the snake's shoulders.

Not happy with this at all, Orochimaru brings shaking hands onto Sasuke's shoulders, the fine sweat that had coated his forehead for days returning once more, renewed by the struggle of trying to keep his emotions straight, and moving his hands of his own accord. Sasuke finally breaks the kiss, gasping for air mere centimeters from the snake's mouth.

Orochimaru moves forward slightly, lightly nipping the young boy's lips with his sharper teeth, and breaking skin. The snake's tongue is quick to lap up the fine beads of the crimson liquid as they form.

"Am I still just a child?" the Uchiha's voice is raspy, but well controlled.

Orochimaru simply shakes his head, licking the wound on Sasuke's lip, one shaking hand lightly caressing the boy's cheek.

"Good," the defiant smile the Uchiha manages is enough for Orochimaru to regain his control.

Pulling back, his hands falling once more at his sides, he manages to gasp past the fevered sweat pouring from his forehead, "That does not mean I see you as an equal."

"I could kill you right now!" Sasuke stands, even in his sad shape he manages to stand, though slumped to one side to keep his weight off of a broken leg.

"Are you threatening me?" the hiss in the words, as the snake stands as well, almost makes Sasuke giggle. The man truly is just a beast.

"I could be," Sasuke shrugs, slumping against a wall to remove all weight from the bothersome leg, "but I'm not."

Orochimaru glares, but grins, "Good."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't want to have a reason to kill my next body, now, would I?"

"No, you wouldn't," Sasuke no longer finds the strength to stand, and slides down the wall.

A disapproving snort from the snake and, "Be careful with that body, it will need to be put to good use."

"I really don't think you need to be telling _me_ this," the Uchiha retorts, "you're the one that lost your arms. Carelessly might I add. You should have known what was going to happen, you should always know your opponents strongest attack before going into a battle, especially one that you've been planning all that time."

A growl from the snake and he drops down to Sasuke's level, and despite the effort it takes, pins the younger one to the ground, a shaking arm on either side of Sasuke's head, "You little shit, you know nothing about me."

Sasuke leans forward, whispering into the snake's ear, "And yet I know your greatest weakness."

"And what's that?"

"A kiss," Sasuke lightly kisses the earlobe of the pale and sweating snake, before gently lowering Orochimaru's arms, allowing him to pull the snake flush against him, and kisses Orochimaru's lips ever so gently.

Orochimaru's eyes fight to stay open, to watch Sasuke, knowing this has to be a trick of some sort, yet he feels no threat in the soft massage of lips on his, feels no threat in the gentle kneading of hands on his tired arms. Orochimaru knows that this is truly is greatest weakness, and gives in despite that fact, allowing the Uchiha to have all the control, knowing once he gives in, the younger one could easily kill him, and for once not caring.

Sasuke smirks inwardly, the plan working perfectly as Orochimaru loses his fight with his emotions. The snake is doing nothing for him here, he knows he must leave, and train so he can fulfill his destiny. Just when the snake closes his eyes, he starts to move a hand to reach for a kunai still in his outfit. Then he stops. His eyes open now, he watches the snake's face, the pure emotions flashing across it, even with the eyes closed. Watching the pain of stories untold and the loneliness that only great loss can bring flash across the snake's face, he freezes, mid-kiss, mid-attack, kunai naked in his hands. He watches as the emotions play out before him, before Orochimaru finally opens his eyes, and he can see the worst emotion of all: pain. There is a burning pain that no longer can be hidden in those slit, snake eyes, and Sasuke wishes it would go away, because he recognizes that look so well. He recognizes it, because he sees it, every day, in the mirror.

Orochimaru sits back, and then his eyes fall on the kunai. A mask starts to build in those eyes that had shown Sasuke that raw pain, a mask of anger. Sasuke doesn't want that mask, he wants to see the emotion, he wants to know that he is no longer alone. Gently reaching up with his free hand, he tosses the kunai into an empty corner, out of arm's reach and cups the snake's face in his hands.

The mask stops forming, the pain still there, just below the surface, still able to be seen with a trained eye, as Sasuke whispers, "I don't want to hurt you."

In a harsh whisper, a reply leaves the snake's lips, which barely open as he speaks, "Why not?"

"Give me a reason I should."

"You know what I'll use your body for."

"I won't have to worry about it then, will I?"

Voice now strengthening to a solid whisper, Orochimaru continues, "Not long ago you would have gladly killed me, killed me to escape."

"I don't want to escape anymore."

"Why?"

Sasuke shrugs, "I thought you said you would train me."

"Is that it?" a mask of an emotionless glassy look starts to cover the snake's eyes now.

"No," Sasuke leans in and gently kisses the snake's lips, his own face and hands almost covering the snake's face in their current position before he pulls back, "it's not."

The masks fall and again the pain is back, but this time it doesn't look so frightened.

Orochimaru moves to speak, but Sasuke presses a finger to his lips, "Hush."

Closing his mouth once more, Orochimaru obeys as Sasuke's lips perk into an inviting grin. The Uchiha gently nuzzles into the snake's neck, basking into the fevered warmth there as the blood loss starts to cause him to shiver. Orochimaru's arms, still shaking, fold around the small frame of the boy, and for the moment neither could be happier.

Sasuke contentedly whimpers into the older man's neck, kissing the soft and tender skin softly, enjoying the taste of sweat and sweeter things that he's never tasted before.

Orochimaru, in return, tightens his grip on the injured Uchiha's body, pulling the younger one into his lap, and holds him close, holds him protectively.

Though neither can see where this is going, and neither knows where this will end, both the Uchiha and the snake both are content for the moment.

Orochimaru lightly kisses the forehead of Sasuke, before letting the grip on the young one loosen, and nudging Sasuke out of his lap.

A hurt look passes before Sasuke's face before Orochimaru can stop it, so he counters with, "We should look at your wounds."

Sasuke accepts this, and nods, expecting nothing more than to be helped up by the snake and abandoned, but when Orochimaru doesn't leave, he smiles. They both turn to the door of the room, and with Sasuke leaning his left side with his injured leg against Orochimaru, both with a hand around the others waist, they walk out of the room together, no longer alone.

* * *

a/n: please review! 


End file.
